


Rise and Shine

by Nevanna



Category: Agent Carter (TV)
Genre: Gen
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-03-09
Updated: 2015-03-09
Packaged: 2018-03-17 02:30:38
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 500
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/3511886
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Nevanna/pseuds/Nevanna
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>"We performers have to stick together, don't we?" Dottie tries to get to know Angie better.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Rise and Shine

**Author's Note:**

> This fills the "episode tags and missing scenes" square for Ladies' Bingo 2014-2015. Although it's set sometime around the fourth episode, it assumes knowledge of the entire series.
> 
> Special thanks to KatiaSwift for being my first reader, and for all of the lovely _Agent Carter_ conversations.

“Good morning, Angie! Is this seat taken?”

Angie looked up from her plate to see Dottie Underwood beaming down at her. “It’s all yours.”

“Thanks a bunch.” Dottie sank into the chair and spread her napkin over her lap. “What are you going to do today?”

“Try to survive another shift, same as yesterday. What about you?”

“Oh, I have a work engagement of my own, but it shouldn’t take up the whole day. I’m hoping for the chance to see some of the sights that Peggy recommended.” Dottie paused to nibble her own toast. Her hair was pinned back without a strand out of place, her blouse was tightly buttoned at the wrists, and even the bites she took looked elegant. “Will she be joining us this morning?”

“I hope so. Can’t say that she always tells me where she’s going to be.”

Angie must have sounded more defensive than she’d intended, because Dottie’s smile vanished, and she tilted her head to one side like an inquisitive bird. “Oh, I’m sorry if I was out of bounds,” she said. “It’s just that the two of you seem to be such good friends.”

“You’re not wrong.” Now was probably not the best time to confess that although Peggy Carter was gracious and kind and didn’t seem to be afraid of anything, she often gave the impression that she had more important and glamorous places to be. Angie saw nothing wrong with getting to know the new girl better, but pouring her heart out was more likely to scare Dottie away. “Not sure how it happened, but I’m not complaining.”

“She seems like a swell lady,” Dottie commented. “But I’m glad that I’ve gotten the chance to talk to you, too! We performers have to stick together, don’t we?”

Angie grimaced. “You’re sweet, but right now, I’m only a _performer_ in my wildest dreams.”

“Either way, I can see why it appeals to you. You get to become someone else completely, if only for an evening… and you get to take people with you into the world that you create.”

“If you want to look at it that way,” Angie agreed, unsure of how someone she’d spoken to for only a few minutes at a time could sum up, better than she herself ever could, what had motivated her to try and make it as an actress. “I guess that what you do when you’re dancing isn’t all that different.”

Dottie smiled again. “Well… yes and no.”

“What do you… hey, Dot, watch your sleeves.” Before she realized what she was doing, Angie had reached out to keep Dottie’s cuffs from resting in the butter dish.

Dottie practically swatted her hand away. “Oh, goodness, that was a close call. Obviously I mustn’t forget to work on my coordination while I’m staying here.” She let out a little laugh. “When it comes to your dreams, Angie, you mustn’t lose focus. They might just be waiting for you when you least expect it.”


End file.
